Una nueva oportunidad
by BrisTigressandPo
Summary: Está vez es diferente, después de que el guerrero dragón venciera a Tai Lung y que ya hay paz en el Valle, la maestra Tigresa tiene que afrontar el nuevo sentimiento que esta comenzando a sentir por primera vez, aunque alguna vez hubo salido con alguien, ese alguien le fallo de una forma que ella no esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

**Bueno hola antes que nada, soy nueva y bueno este es mi primer fic, antes de iniciar este fic comienza después de la derrota de Tai Lung y se meteran algunos capítulos de kung fu panda la leyenda de Po un poco cambiado a una sitación TixPo y GruxVi.**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

_[- "¡DÉJAME!" Grito Tigresa al chico que no lo dejaba en paz "¡YA SUÉLTAME!"_

_Él no decía nada, solo la acorralo contra la pared tomándola por las patas delanteras y sosteniendo sus piernas para que no pudiera darle una patada, la maestra más peligrosa, no estaba demostrando ser lo suficientemente, peligrosa._

_"¡SUÉLTAME!" Grito con más fuerza, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el tigre siberiano que la tenía acorralada rio._

_"Pensé que eras más valiente" dijo sonriendo incrédula mente "pensé que eras mejor que eso"._

_Comenzó a besarle por la fuerza, nunca se dejó tocar por él y esta vez, él lo hacía, pero por una razón, la felina no pudo defenderse, ya que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la primera vez._

_Todos los demás escucharon sus gritos, dispuestos a defenderla vieron que era el tigre quien la tenía acorralada, casi a punto de abusar de ella._

_"¡SUÉLTALA!" Gritaron los demás, defendiendo a Tigresa._

_Ella se quedó en shock ya no supo que hacer, se resbalo por la pared lentamente cayendo al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, su mejor amiga se acercó a ella, los chicos se encargaban de él. La maestra Tigresa recogió sus rodillas abrazándolas y escondiendo su rostro, llorando._

_"Él ya no estará para molestarte" dijo Víbora._

_"Estuvo a punto de abusar de mí" Tigresa lloró "no me dejo, fui…Débil"._

_"Tú no eres débil" dijo Víbora._

_Antes de que la felina hablara, Shifu dio el último golpe, casi matándolo, diciendo a los demás que lo llevaran a la prisión de Cho-Gum._

_"Llévenlo, que se pudra ahí, ¡Asegúrense!" Exclamo Shifu, bastante enojado._

_"Sí maestro" dijeron los demás haciendo una reverencia, marchándose._

_Se acercó a Tigresa, poniéndose al lado de ella "¿Estás bien?" Pregunto._

_"No…No lo sé" dijo llorando aun._

_"Todo estará bien" Víbora puso su cola en su hombro "te prometo que nadie más, volverá a lastimarte".]_

* * *

El recuerdo la invadió, estar en la parte de abajo del palacio, en un recinto escondido, la hacía recordar cosas que prometió que nunca recordaría, pero siempre era demasiado tarde, todo el tiempo bajaba a ese recinto y veía todo. El pequeño lugar al que ella llamaba _"pequeño recinto de los obsequios" _o _"pequeño recinto de los recuerdos de Zhang". _A veces tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba, que extrañaba lo que él hacía, lo que se esforzaba por hacer.

Desgraciadamente ese era el único recuerdo que abordaba su mente, siempre recordaba lo peor, él la lastimo y no solo físicamente, si no "emocionalmente". Ella no era muy abierta con él, no era cariñosa, no dejaba que se acercara sin su permiso, no dejaba que la besara o que le diera besos en la mejilla, sin embargo Zhang el tigre siberiano, le robaba besos, en su mejilla, ya que Tigresa siempre volteaba el rostro, para que él no lograra besarla en donde no quería. Sin embargo aquel tigre tenía pequeñas ventajas, la hacía sentir…Especial, o bueno no especial, pero la hizo sentir querida de cierta forma, se esforzaba porque ella lo tomara en cuenta y sería mentira si Tigresa dijera, que se había enamorado de él.

Nunca se enamoró de él, por más que Zhang hiciera el esfuerzo, no lo lograba, ni lo lograría, había un cierto nivel de desventaja, pero lo que ella admiraba era la forma en que se acercaba y la forma en que tantas veces la invitó a salir.

Vio la pequeña flor que se encontraba en un plato hondo con agua, una hermosa flor color roja y rosa por la parte baja de los pétalos, _"es una flor extraña, pero eso es lo que la hace hermosa, y tú eres la más hermosa por el hecho de ser diferente" _ella diría que fuera mentira si dijera que aquellas palabras no la hicieron sonrojarse, porque lo hicieron, tomo la flor, subiendo el pequeño mundo _biológico _de la flor, la miro y la olio, aun extrañaba esos pequeños esfuerzos, la hizo sentir como nadie lo había hecho, sin embargo el hecho de que él no le gustaba nunca cambio.

Dejo la flor de nuevo en su lugar, tuvo novio pero nunca sintió el amor, nunca. Sin embargo había alguien que sin ningún problema llegó a tener su corazón, esa persona se encontraba en el palacio de Jade, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente la quito, y después pensó, ¿Por qué le dijo que sí a Zhang cuando la invitó a salir?

* * *

_[-Zhang se acercaba a Tigresa cada vez que podía, dejaba lo que hacía solo para contemplarla, era sumamente divina, era una clase de tigre diferente, era una tigre de bengala, no sonreía, no lo miraba, no abrazaba, no si quiera daba palabras de aliento, pero no importaba, para sus ojos simplemente era hermosa._

_Se acercó sigilosamente aquel día, la felina se encontraba entrenando en el salón de entrenamiento, daba patadas y golpes con sus poderosos puños y sus poderosas piernas, la miro, es que simplemente era hermosa, no había palabras._

_Se acercó y tomo sus patas para que ya no diera ella otro golpe._

_"Déjame ayudarte entrenar" dijo Zhang "podríamos hacerlo bien"._

_"Suéltame" dijo la felina, quitándoselo de encima "nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no existirás"._

_"Palabras muy duras" Zhang se acercó "solo te pido, sal conmigo, eres alguien diferente"._

_"Nunca funcionaria" Tigresa volteó, cruzándose de brazos "nunca"._

_"Por favor" volvió a suplicar el tigre siberiano._

_"Bien, lo haré" dijo a punto de enojarse "pero si sigues molestando con lo mismo, lo rechazare y serás mi saco de entrenamiento"._

_"Perfecto" Zhang se acercó a ella, con disposición de abrazarla, ella se alejó._

_"Regla número 1: Nunca me abraces" dicho esto, Tigresa se marchó.]_

* * *

¿Cómo había sido posible? Si hubiera dicho que no, nada de eso que paso le hubiera pasado, pero los _hubieras _no existen.

Caminó saliendo de aquel recinto que se encontraba en la parte baja y escondida de palacio, más allá de los 1000 royos, se dio la vuelta y cerró la pequeña puerta del recinto con llave y lo escondió con una cortina negra, dejando que la oscuridad abrazara a aquella habitación, sin más que decir se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, dispuesta a olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos, de nuevo.

Sin duda había alguien que lograría cambiar eso.

El gong sonó y los cinco furiosos salieron rápidamente de sus habitaciones, saludando al maestro Shifu, él los saludó sin más preámbulo, notaron a ausencia de un panda.

El guerrero dragón yacía dormido en su cama, no había escuchado el gongo, el panda rojo entró a la habitación del guerrero dragón, golpeándolo con el palo de Ogway para que despertara, el panda solo se movía de un lado a otro, hasta que Shifu hizo que se cayera de la cama, esté se despertó en un santiamén.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Po despertó─ ¿Bandidos? ¿Ladrones?

─No panda ─dijo Shifu─ es hora de levantarse ─sonrió un poco.

Po se levantó del suelo, mirando a todos los demás, Víbora, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y…Tigresa, la más hermosa de los cinco e hija del maestro Shifu, rápido se levantó quitándose de la mente cualquier pensamiento que incluyera a su maestra de kung fu favorita.

Shifu salió de la habitación, seguido de los otros cuatro ¿Por qué cuatro? Porque una de ellos lo había esperado, ese alguien era Tigresa, que lo esperaba con un semblante serio, enarcando una ceja.

─Buenos días ─dijo Po.

─Buenos días, guerrero dragón ─dijo Tigresa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

─Oye mmm… Tigresa.

─Dime Po ─volteó a verlo.

─No es que sea un chismoso pero, ¿Qué hacías levantada a las dos de la mañana? ─Pregunto el panda.

─No tenía sueño, quería levantarme ─caminó hacía la cocina, acompañada por Po─ necesitaba relajarme y me levante.

─Cada viernes, de cada semana, haces lo mismo.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ─Volteó a ver a Po, furiosamente, le hacía honor al nombre de los cinco furiosos.

─Yo me levantó todos los días ─dijo Po─ pero a veces escucho tus pasos los viernes y me asomo ─dijo Po avergonzado, a más no poder─ y sin querer veo que eres tú.

─Lo siento ─se volvió a voltear─ nunca concilió el sueño y trato de pensar afuera.

Dicho esto último Po no sabía si creerle o no, aun así decidió hacerlo, no perdía el tiempo si no lo hacía.

─Tengo que hacer el desayuno vamos ─dijo Po apresurándose.

Ambos corrieron yendo a la cocina.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, si necesita algún cambio o si necesita que se le agregue algo más no sé, espero sus rewies diciendo que le falta o algo y yo se lo corrijo bueno hasta luego, respondo rewies en el proximo capítulo.**

**Se despide BrisTigressandoPo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo yo, he venido con un nuevo capítulo, bueno sin mas preámbulo vamos con la historia**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estabas? **

─Me tenías preocupada ayer ─dijo Víbora, regañándola esta vez por lo mismo─ ¿Dónde estabas?

─Víbora ─susurro Tigresa─ realmente no es nada malo ¿Sí?

─Ir al recinto, donde se encuentran las cosas de tu ex novio, recordar lo que te hizo ¡Claro que es algo malo! ─Exclamo Víbora.

─Solo fue un pequeño escape ─la felina tiro de su pierna hacía atrás tomándola con las manos extendidas hacía arriba.

─Todos los viernes es lo mismo ─Víbora golpeaba los muñecos de madera y picos─ solo digo que dejar de recordar te caería mejor ─volvió a repetir.

─No lo sé ─Tigresa dejo caer su pierna─ dejar de recordar a alguien que me hizo…

─ ¿Qué te hizo qué? ─Pregunto Víbora, acercándose.

─Nada ─Tigresa sacudió la cabeza e hizo un Split en el suelo, levantando su cabeza y estirándose hacia atrás─ olvídalo Víbora.

─ ¿Por qué tendría que olvidarle? ─Pregunto ella.

─Porque sí, es una buena opción ─miro a la maestra del estilo de la serpiente.

Tigresa se levantó del suelo, aun mirando a Víbora ¿Qué ella no decía entenderla mejor que nadie? Ella hacía que fuera a ver a Zhang, que se acercara a él de una manera completamente distinta, de una manera que la felina nunca había hecho nunca antes, eso era a lo que Tigresa se oponía todo el tiempo.

─Siempre he tenido una duda ─hablo Tigresa.

─ ¿Cuál? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─ ¿Por qué Zhang trato de hacer lo que hizo conmigo? Aun no lo comprendo.

* * *

En las afueras del Valle de la paz muy lejos en una montaña se encontraba un Tigre siberiano planeando su regreso al palacio de jade, estaba seguro de que su querida felina era tan débil como le había demostrado anteriormente, está vez ella no escaparía de sus garras, estaría con él y él mismo se aseguraría de ella iba a cambiar, al estar junto a él.

─ ¿Seguro de esto? ─Pregunto una leopardo de las nieves.

─Completamente, la maestra Tigresa volverá a mí, quiera o no.

─No puedes obligarla ─dijo la leopardo.

─Claro que puedo ─Zhang volteó─ estuvo a punto de ser mía si no hubiera sido por los demás, el maestro Shifu me mando a la prisión de Cho-gum.

─Escapaste.

─La huida de Tai Lung me ofreció la oportunidad que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo ─miro a Su─ vendrás conmigo.

─Cause demasiados problemas ─dijo ella volteándose.

─Una dama de la sombra no se rinde ─pasó una pata por la mejilla de la felina─ tú misma lo has dicho.

─Me usaste mientras estabas con aquella…Gata ─dijo con una repugnancia que se demostraba en su rostro.

─Necesitaba un macho en su vida, sigo estando seguro que debajo de aquella ropa, hay algo…Hermoso ─dijo, su sonrisa era incrédula y completamente sucia.

─Sabes que lo dices frente a mí ¿Cierto? ─Pregunto Su.

─Aceptaste en ayudarme con esto, lo único que quiero es lograr hacer lo que no termine la última vez.

* * *

Víbora se quedó callada durante minutos, para la felina parecieron años, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la serpiente la maestra Tigresa se desesperaba.

─Y bien ¿Vas a responder? ─Pregunto Tigresa.

─No sé qué decirte ─dijo Víbora─ debido a cómo eres no lo sé.

─ ¿Cómo soy? ─Pregunto confundida─ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

─Escucha no soy quien para juzgarte, eres atractiva Tigresa no digo que no ─miro los ojos entrecerrados de su amiga─ pero cuando quiero hacerte bueno…Quiero maquillarte no te dejas, ni siquiera ponerte kimonos, tu ropa es floja y holgada ─dijo Víbora más confiada, ya que Tigresa aun no hacía nada─ tu cuerpo no se nota bajo tu ropa, ¿Por qué lo quiso hacer? Es una excelente pregunta.

─ ¿Entonces? ─Pregunto de nuevo─ sé que no soy lo que las chicas acostumbran ser pero…

─Pero él se fijó en algo de tu cuerpo para querer intentar algo más, aun con tanta ropa holgada.

─ ¿En qué? ─Pregunto de nuevo.

─No sé.

Tigresa estaba derrotada ¿En qué pudo fijarse él? Salió del salón de entrenamiento dejando a su amiga sola, caminó por el patio hasta llegar a uno de los árboles que ella solía golpear de pequeña, lo miró, toco su madera y la repaso con sus dedos, añoraba golpear aquel árbol, pero el maestro Shifu ya se lo había prohibido completamente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón de los héroes, no había absolutamente nadie, se sentó cerca de uno de los postes grandes que sujetaban el techo del salón, cruzó sus piernas que se encontraron en aquel momento estiradas sobre el suelo, cerró los ojos y se remontó a aquellos días…

* * *

_[- __─Así que… __─hablo Zhang acercándose a ella__─ ¿Entrenando querida mía?_

_─Deja de decir eso __─hablo Tigresa con voz inexpresiva__─ Y sí entreno._

_─Una chica tan hermosa como tú, debería estar descansando __─la miro de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que Tigresa no paso por desapercibida._

_Pedazo de… se calmó la felina al haber casi pensado eso._

_─Escucha Zhang, detesto que me miren así como lo haces tú __─dijo ella__─ deja de mirarme de arriba hacia abajo._

_─No puedo evitarlo, eres sumamente hermosa._

_Trato de tomarla para abrazarla, Tigresa se apartó rápidamente._

_─Habíamos quedado en que no me abrazarías __─dijo ella._

_─ ¿Por qué no? __─Pregunto Zhang__─ sabes que en una relación hay todo eso no._

_─Tal vez, pero no quiero que lo hagas __─dijo ella._

_─Bien, no lo haré __─una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, una sonrisa…Cómplice__─ todo lo que me pida mi novia __─acarició su mentón.-]_

* * *

Cuando él hacía esas cosas, decirle lo hermosa que era (aunque trajera ropa holgada) siempre era lo mismo, él trataba de tocarla pero ella no se dejó ni un momento, tal vez por eso había esperado aquella oportunidad.

Sacudió su cabeza ya no valía la pena recordar eso, él estaba en la prisión de Cho-Gum, no tenía por qué preocuparse ¿O sí?

* * *

**Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy, respondere algunos reviews que me pusieron.**

**Maricielo717: acertaste para este capítulo como te habras dado cuenta si escapo y aprovecho la oportunidad cuando escapo Tai Lung, y si pues en este capítulo lo dice fue llevado a la prisión cuando Tai Lung ya estaba ahí.**

**Yushi Lucile ang Agatha: Jeje no te preocupes, me agrada que te haya gustado la historia y con respecto a querer volver a hacer lo que trato de hacer, pues planea y con los respecto a tener un super poder me encantaría tener el poder de clonarme o hacerme invisible, siempre me han gustado esos poderes.**

**jeffersongongora: Jajaja no creo que logren cortarle la cabeza.**

**pabilidge90: Sí, puede estar un poco fugaz la historia pero no habra cosas muy rápidas más adelante :) eso si.**

**Y a los demás gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo y me agrada que les este gustando la historia, espero que siga así jeje.**

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo si de nuevo le falto algo diganme. :) Nos vemos en el proximo capi.**

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo yo, he venido con un nuevo capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado antes, tengo pequeños problemas con internet y con mi cel solo agarra como dos o tres dias y bueno, cosas así, sin mas preámbulo vamos con la historia**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El mensaje anónimo**

Po se encontraba en las afueras del palacio de jade, en el Valle de la paz, específicamente en el restaurante de su padre, él le ayudaba a llevar los platos de fideos a los clientes, mientras su padre preparaba los fideos, ambos eran excelentes en la cocina.

Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Víbora llegaron al restaurante, oliendo el exquisito aroma de los fideos del Sr. Ping, eran excelentes, su aroma era singular pero su sabor lo era aún más, algo que cautivaba a los demás y que lo disfrutaban al máximo.

El Sr. Ping los recibió felizmente al igual que el guerrero dragón.

─Hola Po ─dijeron todos.

─Hola chicos ─dijo él, pero se percató de que alguien había faltado en esos momentos─ ¿Y Tigresa?

─Se quedó en su habitación ─dijo Víbora─ no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pregunto Po algo intranquilo.

─Se…Sentía mal, quiere estar sola ─volvió a decir Víbora.

* * *

Tigresa caminó de un lado a otro por todo el palacio de jade, meneó la cola de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Aun no olvidaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mal, no quería ir a comer, no tenía apetito, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía por qué pero estaba completamente alterada, no había comido nada a la hora del desayuno, está ya era la hora de la comida y todos habían bajado pero ella no.

Por lo alterada no se daba cuenta de la hora, no quería quedarse sola pero lo hizo, el maestro Shifu se había ido a su viaje semanas antes, un ruido que captaron sus finos oídos hizo que saltara y se asustara un poco, viendo después a Zeng volar hacía ella, se tranquilizó.

─Maestra Tigresa ─dijo Zeng, su respiración no podía regularla, estaba alterado.

─Zeng, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─Pregunto ella, viendo que el pobre ganso respiraba con dificultad.

─Un…Mensaje ─dijo entre respiraciones.

Le dio el mensaje que traía en ese momento, el rollo fue entregado, Tigresa lo abrió, no pudo creer lo que había en esa carta.

**_Te he visto todo el tiempo, aún recuerdo tantas cosas de ti, _**

**_He imaginado que he estado contigo._**

**_Sé que estas palabras no expresan tal vez mi mayor sentimiento,_**

**_Pero créeme que vives en mi recuerdo._**

**_Quiero verte…_**

**_Anónimo._**

Tigresa no lo pudo creer, dejo caer el rollo ¿Sería de él? No él estaba en la prisión de Cho-Gum, él estaba encerrado.

_No puede ser él, él está en prisión_. Pensó Tigresa.

─ ¿Quién te dio el mensaje Zeng? ─Pregunto Tigresa.

─Me lo dio un cerdo ─dijo el ganso─ no me dijo quién lo mandaba.

─ ¿No hay alguna pista o algo? ─Pregunto la felina esperanzada.

─No, lo lamento maestra Tigresa, con permiso, tengo que estregar otro mensaje ─Zeng se fue.

Tigresa se quedó quieta, sus ojos irradiaban peligro, pero se sentía nerviosa y alterada y ¿Si regresaba? No podía ser él, no podía.

Cerró los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Por otro lado Zhang se sentó en la tierra, meditando, Su se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la parte de los hombros.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─Pregunto ella.

─Medito.

─ ¿Crees que recibió el mensaje? ─Pregunto Su.

─Espero que sí, quiero que sepa que iré pronto al palacio de jade, quisiera saber cuál es su expresión ante el mensaje en este momento.

* * *

Po subió corriendo las escaleras del palacio, se cansó rápido pero eso no lo detuvo, había algo que le preocupaba o en específico, alguien le preocupaba.

Tigresa no reaccionaba, sus ojos miraban fijamente a la nada, Po llegó y la vio sentada, se preocupó bastante ante su reacción.

─ ¿Tigresa? ─Pregunto Po.

─ ¡Po! ─Ella reacciono al instante─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Se levantó del suelo.

─Vine por ti, para que fueras al restaurante de mi papa ─dijo Po, vio un rollo en suelo─ ¿Qué es eso?

─Nada ─Tigresa se levantó rápidamente a recogerlo─ no tengo hambre ─sonrió nerviosamente.

Su cambio de tema rápidamente confundió a Po, pero decidió seguir insistiéndole.

─Vamos, tienes que comer algo, no has desayunado ni comido nada ─dijo el panda.

─No tengo apetito Po, necesito estar aquí.

─ ¿Qué harás en todo este tiempo que estés aquí? ─Pregunto Po.

─No tengo la menor idea ─Tigresa volvió a caer al suelo.

─Algo te preocupa ─dijo el panda sentándose también en el suelo─ puedes decírmelo.

─No me…Pasa nada ─dijo Tigresa mirando de nuevo a la nada─ es solo que…Nada Po.

─ ¿Me tienes confianza? ─Pregunto Po.

─Sabes que sí, eres… ─quedo callada ¿Podría decirle a él "mejor amigo" sintiendo algo? Definitivamente ella sentía algo, pero era inexplicable ya que nunca lo había sentido, aunque sabía de aquel sentimiento, sentirlo era completamente diferente─…Mi mejor amigo ─hablo por fin.

─Dudaste ─dijo Po, algo triste.

─No lo dudo, eres mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo ─esto último lo dijo por lo bajo.

* * *

Shifu tan solo subió las escaleras, a punto de llegar a la parte más alta para por fin entrar al palacio de jade, había regresado de su viaje, había terminado antes de tiempo, estaba listo para comenzar y listo para seguir con la rutina diaria, al llegar a la parte más alta, a la entrada del palacio abrió las puertas, el salón de los héroes estaba ocupado por una felina y un panda hablando, se escondió detrás de una pared, donde estaba seguro para que no lograran verlo.

─No me pasa nada Po ─dijo Tigresa─ solo me siento confundida ─miro disimuladamente el rollo que contenía el mensaje, el panda no lo vio.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─Pregunto Po─ dices que estas confundida pero no me dices de que.

─Tengo varias…Cosas encontradas en mí y necesito descifrar esto por mí misma, cuando sea el tiempo te lo diré, por ahora, creo que no.

─Bien ─Po se levantó─ tienes que comer algo.

─Hay tofú en la cocina ─Tigresa también se levantó─ comeré un poco de Tofú.

─De acuerdo ─dijo él─ te veré un rato más ─se fue.

─En un rato más.

¿Qué quería decir Tigresa con que se sentía confundida? El maestro Shifu solo se encontró en ese momento muy confundido, aún más que la felina, tendría que investigar, se preocupaba por ella, aunque no se notara.

Había muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

La noche había llegado, los cuatro furiosos restantes y el guerrero dragón regresaban al palacio de jade.

Al llegar abrieron las puertas, vieron todo ordenado, todo era tranquilo, la paz reinaba en el lugar en ese momento, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Víbora se quedó ahí, creía que algo andaba mal, así que decidió ir con la maestra Tigresa.

Tigresa tan solo miraba la carta que tenía en sus patas ¿Quién podía mandarla? Era anónimo, era lo único que decía pero ¿Quién escribía así? Estaba segura que era él pero ¿Por qué creía que él? Zhang se encontraba en la prisión de Cho-Gum, no podía estar escribiendo notas o cartas mientras estuviera en la prisión.

La carta entre sus manos decía otra cosa, tendría que bajar a aquel pequeño recinto que tenía y verificar con las cartas que tenía, comparar a ver si podía encontrar algo, pero si lo hacía podría ser mala idea.

La puerta de la habitación de la felina de abrió, dejando ver a una Víbora entrar.

Víbora la miro por una pequeña fracción de segundo, para después acercarse, hubo algo que le llamo la atención, la felina tenía una carta en forma de rollo en una de sus patas.

─ ¿Qué tienes ahí? ─Pregunto apuntando con su cola el pequeño rollo.

─Nada ─la escondió rápidamente.

─Por favor Tigresa, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─Pregunto de nuevo.

─De acuerdo ─Tigresa saco el rollo y se lo dio a Víbora, la serpiente leyó con atención aquella nota, volvió a releerla un par de veces más, se quedó sorprendida─ ¿Estas segura que es él? ─La maestra del estilo de la víbora ya lo sabía.

─No lo sé, él está en la prisión de Cho-Gum ─dijo Víbora─ es imposible.

─Se parece a las notas que él me daba ─dijo Tigresa, tomo el rollo de nuevo─ solo mira lo que dice ─comenzó a leerlo─ _Te he visto todo el tiempo, aún recuerdo tantas cosas de ti._ _He imaginado que he estado contigo. Sé que estas palabras no expresan tal vez mi mayor sentimiento, __Pero créeme que vives en mi recuerdo. Quiero verte… _─al terminar levantó la cabeza hacia Víbora─ si no es él ¿Quién es?

─Sé que puede ser posible que sea él, pero tienes que calmarte ─hablo Víbora con su voz pacifica─ podría ser otra persona, tal vez queriendo saber lo especial que eres para él o ella.

Tigresa miró a Víbora con una ceja arqueada ¿Era eso posible? ¿Una persona especial? Sería mejor dejar las cosas así, posiblemente era una broma de mal gusto, solo era una broma.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, siento que no me inspire mucho para hacer este capítulo, bueno respondere a algunos reviews de la vez pasada.**

**AngieMorJim: **Jajaja me alegra que te guste y que se te haga algo intensa, con respecto a Zhang digamos que como es, si es como un tipo psicopata jajaja.

**Leonard Kenway: **Me alegra que te guste, con respecto a la idea que me diste ya llegue al capítulo (me adelanto al hacerlos jeje) donde están como en esa cita y plantee tu idea me gusto mucho, lo de que Zhang viera y todo eso, solo que bueno con Po prefiero dejarlo como es él fisicamente, pero tu idea me gusto mucho y ya esta puesta en el capítulo del fic ;).

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **Definitivamente elijo el chocolate, soy completamente adicta al chocolate jajaja.

**Y para los otros comentarios: **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me agrada que les este gustando, trato de esforzarme jeje, y bueno las cosas se pondran mejor más adelante con lo de Su y Zhang y todo eso...

**Estoy pensando antes de irme, en cada capítulo que vaya publicando dejarle avances del proximo capi que va a haber, bueno les dejare un pequeño adelanto del cuarto capítulo por esta vez, ya si veo en los reviews que quieren que les vaya dejando avances, les voy dejando más avances del siguiente cap en cada capítulo que suba lo sigo haciendo.**

**Avances del proximo capítulo: **

Se quedaron mirando a Tigresa, más Po, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le pasaba, así que decidió que pondría su plan en acción, comenzando está tarde con él, estos días libres iban a hacer divertidos para ella y divertidos para él, algo más que no pudo evitar era mirar a Tigresa lavar los platos que ella había usado, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, se le hacía la tigre más hermosa de toda China, para él lo era.

Víbora que también noto eso, que Tigresa estaba diferente, pensó por unos momentos que la causa podría ser esa nota, pero reaccionó al instante al darse cuenta de que evitaba la mirada de Po en todo momento, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? La felina estaba enamorada de Po, pero no quería admitirlo, como era de saber de ella.

* * *

**Bueno espero sus reviews, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.**

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo yo, un nuevo capítulo, bueno antes de comenzar, no se cuando subire capítulo pero no pasara de más de una o dos semanas tal vez, aun no lo sé, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto.**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Los días libres**

Las noches eran largas, los días demasiados cortos, pasaban lentamente y los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón entrenaban incasablemente todo el día, esperando a que algo importante pasara para poder enfrentarlo pero nada pasaba.

Los maestros estaban aburridos y cansados, así que el maestro Shifu por su arduo entrenamiento les dio tres días libres, para que se divirtieran bajando al Valle de la Paz a pasarla en grande y que no se aburrieran en el palacio de jade, así que aquella mañana no comenzó diferente, pero lo que vendría claro que sería diferente.

En la cocina todos almorzaban en silencio sus fideos, lo extraño era que nadie hacia sus bromas de siempre, como Mantis y Mono, Po no hablaba, algo lo inquietaba, esa hermosa felina de pelaje naranja que comía a un lado de él tenía un problema, pero no quería decirle, para que casi no comiera o escapara todo el tiempo, él tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo pero antes, tenía que articular palabras con todos, parecía que estaban en un funeral.

─ ¿Qué tal la sopa? ─Pregunto Po, además era extraño que no dijeran algo de su sopa, siempre decían algo.

─Es deliciosa como siempre Po ─dijeron Grulla y Mono.

─Concordamos ─dijeron Víbora y Mantis.

Tigresa no decía nada, ni siquiera había probado la sopa, todos miraron a la maestra del estilo tigre para ver si tenía algo que decir.

─ ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ─Pregunto Tigresa notando a los demás mirándola.

Nadie contestó nada, notaron que la felina se estaba comportando extraño en estos días.

─No has dicho nada de la sopa de Po ─dijo Mantis.

─Está…Deliciosa ─dijo en voz baja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

─Ni siquiera la has probado ─dijo Grulla.

─No hay que probarla para saber que está deliciosa como siempre lo ha estado ─dijo Tigresa de nuevo.

Todos quedaron callados de nuevo. Hasta que Mono hablo.

─Estos días han sido completamente aburridos y no creo que los días libres que nos dio el maestro Shifu sean de mucha ayuda.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

─No hay con quien pelear ─dijo Víbora─ es muy aburrido.

─No hay maleantes ─dijo Grulla, dando un sorbo a su sopa─ ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Entrenar más?

Todos rieron, esa podía ser una opción, pero a los ojos de todos quedaría descartada.

─ ¿Qué harán en el Valle hoy o en sus tres días libres? ─Pregunto Po.

─Iré de compras ─dijo Víbora rápidamente─ quiero unos cuantos adornos más para mi cabeza y unos listones.

─Comprare más hojas para practicar mi caligrafía y mi pintura ─dijo Grulla sonriendo.

─Yo no sé ─dijo Mono─ solo quiero salir de aquí.

─Igual que yo ─dijo Mantis─ quisiera que hubiera ladrones, pero creo que iré a…No lo sé.

─Yo iré al restaurante de mi padre ─dijo Po─ podría ayudarle en algo.

─ ¿Estaría bien si vamos todos? ─Pregunto Mantis.

─Claro sería divertido ─dijo Po, se dirigió a Tigresa─ ¿Tú que harás?

─Nada, creo que entrenar ─dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia, comiendo ahora su sopa, ya casi acababa.

─ ¿Entrenar? ─Pregunto Po─ tienes que divertirte.

─Esa es mi diversión ─dijo ahora la felina, levantándose de la silla, tomando su plato y llevándolo para comenzar a lavarlo.

Se quedaron mirando a Tigresa, más Po, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le pasaba, así que decidió que pondría su plan en acción, comenzando está tarde con él, estos días libres iban a hacer divertidos para ella y divertidos para él, algo más que no pudo evitar era mirar a Tigresa lavar los platos que ella había usado, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, se le hacía la tigre más hermosa de toda China, para él lo era.

Víbora que también noto eso, que Tigresa estaba diferente, pensó por unos momentos que la causa podría ser esa nota, pero reaccionó al instante al darse cuenta de que evitaba la mirada de Po en todo momento, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? La felina estaba enamorada de Po, pero no quería admitirlo, como era de saber de ella.

Así que lo único que se le ocurrió era que tendría que obligarla a que se lo dijera.

La felina termino de lavar los platos sucios, así que se dispuso a salir de la cocina, llegó a la puerta y se volteó.

─Ahora puedo decir que estuvo delicioso ─le sonrió al panda, cosa que a él le agrado, la felina se fue.

─ ¿A dónde se fue? ─Pregunto Po.

─Posiblemente a entrenar ─dijeron los demás.

─Perfecto ─dijo Po─ chicos se me hace tarde, bajare al Valle a…Hacer unas cosas.

─ ¿Qué harás? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Iré con mi padre a su restaurante a ayudarle, eso es hacer cosas ─dijo Po, más tendría cosas más importantes en mente, cosas que no eran ir a ayudarle a su padre.

Po salió de la cocina, despidiéndose de los demás y se fue.

─Bien, yo iré con Tigresa ─dijo Víbora levantándose también─ tengo que hablar con ella.

─ ¿De qué? ─Pregunto Mono.

─Cosas de chicas ─la maestra Víbora sonrió y salió por la puerta.

Los chicos se quedaron confusos.

* * *

Víbora llegó al salón de entrenamiento, lugar donde se encontraba la felina pateando los muñecos de madera, estaba furiosa eso se notaba a simple vista, los muñecos casi se rompían de tanta fuerza acumulada, si no es que uno que otro terminaban rotos, haciendo que los pedazos cayeran por todas partes, pero aún no se presentaba eso.

La serpiente miraba esos movimientos de la felina furiosa, se sorprendía en ocasiones por esos movimientos, que podían considerarse flexibles además de aquella fuerza que tanto incrementaba, sabía que el maestro Shifu le había enseñado a controlar esa fuerza y su temperamento, pero en ocasiones a ella se le hacía difícil.

Tigresa tenía varías cosas en la cabeza, aquella nota, la posible escapada de Zhang de prisión, el posible enamoramiento…

─ ¡No! ─Exclamó con fuerza, dando el último golpe al muñeco de madera─ es imposible ─decía para sí, estaba sola o eso creía ella.

Víbora que se escondió para que la felina no la viera ni la escuchara, aun con sus sentidos agudos, Tigresa no pudo identificarla.

_Está a punto de admitirlo._ Pensó Víbora sonriendo para sus adentros.

Tigresa detuvo inmediatamente el entrenamiento, comenzando a caminar por todo el salón, ¿Era acaso posible que eso le pasara a ella?

─No puedo estarlo ─se dijo a si misma─ nunca lo he sentido.

Los recuerdos amenazaban con inundar su mente, el único que en ese instante puso acceder a su memoria, fue uno que tenía con Víbora.

* * *

_[- ¿Cómo era posible que no sintiera nada? Estaba más que claro, solo salía con él por obligación, tendría que admitirlo, era solo una experimentación, estaba furiosa, completamente furiosa, no podía evitar sentirse mal y querer vomitar por lo que hacía pero era necesario, ¿Quién sabía de esto? Víbora._

_Caminó a la habitación de la serpiente, entró sin tocar, ambas tenían esa confianza de entrar así a la habitación de cada una, eran muy buenas amigas, además de ser las únicas hembras del palacio de jade, vio a la serpiente adentró, se sentó en el suelo, Víbora giro y sonrió al verla, se enrollo en el piso, ambas viéndose a los ojos, en ocasiones era un tanto incómodo para cierta felina._

_─ ¿Qué necesitas? __─Pregunto una Víbora sonriente._

_─Ayuda, urgentemente __─dijo Tigresa._

_─ ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? __─La serpiente giro los ojos._

_─ ¡Víbora! __─Exclamó Tigresa al ver lo que su amiga hacía__─ no me siento bien en ser la novia de Zhang._

_─Tigresa es un magnifico chico __─dijo ella sonriente__─ cualquiera quisiera estar con él._

_─Yo no siento nada __─dijo ella__─ ese es el problema, no me siento…Enamorada, no es lo mío, cuando lo veo solo me dan ganas de vomitar._

_Víbora puso un semblante de confusión._

_─ ¿Vomitar? __─Pregunto de nuevo._

_La felina asintió._

_─Tigresa, tienes 19 años, ya debería haber sido hora de que te enamoraras de un macho que te atrajera de verdad o ¿Piensas vivir soltera toda tu vida? __─Pregunto la serpiente._

_─ ¡NO! __─Exclamó Tigresa, demasiado alto__─ lo siento __─se disculpó, bajando un poco la voz__─ es simplemente que él no es ese macho que quiero que este conmigo __─miro a Víbora quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada__─ bien, no creo que haya un macho, todo eso del amor es una ridiculez para mí, y lo sabes._

_─Algún día encontraras el macho adecuado __─dijo Víbora._

_─Claro que no._

_─ ¿Cuál sería el ideal para ti? __─Pregunto Víbora._

_─No hay ninguno __─dijo Tigresa a la defensiva._

_─Pues deberías quitarte esa idea, también deberías de quitarte el orgullo que tienes y tu actitud, y si no lo haces, llegara alguien que lo hará __─dijo la serpiente sonriente._

_─No lo creo __─rio Tigresa__─ no habrá nadie que lo haga, así soy yo._

_─No te hagas la idea __─volvió a avisar Víbora__─ cuando ese alguien llegué sabrás que yo tenía razón._

_Tigresa se quedó callada ¿Sería posible que ese día llegara? No, claro que no._

_─Además creo que es hora de irte._

_─ ¿Me corres? __─Pregunto Tigresa._

_─No __─dijo la serpiente__─ es solo que, quedaste con Zhang de salir hoy, a las siete._

_─Cierto, lo olvide __─se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir le hablo Víbora._

_─Piensa en lo que te dije __─sonrió la maestra del estilo de la Víbora._

_Tigresa solo asintió, dudosa.-]_

* * *

_Cuánta razón tenía Víbora al decirme eso, llegó alguien que ha podido cambiarme. _Pensó la felina.

De repente Tigresa sintió el movimiento de algo, cuando escucho un siseo, supo que era Víbora.

─Sal de ahí ahora ─dijo Tigresa, la serpiente salió─ ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

─La verdad sí, pero lo olvide ─dijo ella riendo, después vio el semblante de Tigresa─ ¿Qué te pasa?

Tigresa se volteó y respiro.─ ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace seis años cuando entre a tu habitación, buscando ayuda urgente?

─Sí ─respondió Víbora.

─Tenías… ─Tigresa respiró profundamente─ tenías… ─ ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil decirlo?

─ ¿Tenía razón? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Sí ─Tigresa escondió su rostro entre sus patas.

─ ¿Cómo? ─Víbora no lo podía creer.

─Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo ─la felina volteó─ me cuesta trabajo admitirlo.

Víbora no lo podía creer, recordaba perfectamente aquella cosa que le había dicho, algún día llegaría alguien que la cambiaría por completo y ese alguien se encontraba en el palacio de jade, ella sospechó en ese momento quien podría ser, pero tendría que ser ella quien se lo dijera.

─Y ¿Quién es? ─Víbora sonrió aún más.

─Es... ─tendría que ser una broma decirlo ¿Cierto?─ Es Po.

La bomba explotó, Víbora sonrió aún más, estaba más feliz que antes, era sorprendente escuchar esto de la boca de Tigresa.

─Tienes que decirle ─dijo Víbora rápidamente.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─Tigresa se sorprendió─ es pronto para hacerlo, apenas lo estoy admitiendo.

Víbora solo sonrió.─ Tienes que hacerlo.

─Claro que no, además solo mírame ─Tigresa dijo eso con una voz, triste.

─ ¿Mirar qué? ─Dijo Víbora.

La felina miro hacia otro lado.

* * *

**Bueno con esto concluye el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste, en este fue algo...La verdad no sé jajaja, bueno respondere reviews.**

**princesa del kung fu: **Bueno con respecto a que pase eso entre Po y Tigresa, hay que esperar algunos capítulos más para que pase, y no te preocupes Zhang se enterara. Me alegra que te este gustando, y por lo de face, pues pasamelo :) y ya yo te mando solicitud de amistad :)

**AngieMorJim: **Si Zhang es un psicopata jeje, me gusta que sean de esa forma, y todavía lo que falta. Habrá más sorpresas.

**TiPofanforever: **De hecho habrá una "cita" pero será algo como diferente, pero si habrá, solo hay que esperar unos capítulos más. :)

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **¿Te cae bien? Wow, es la primera vez que veo eso, pero si también en algunas ocasiones llegan a caerme bien los malvados jeje, y con la pregunta, elegiría el Tigre, me gustan mucho esos felinos (Y no porque lo viera en KFP me llegaron a gustar jeje) desde antes siempre fueron mis felinos favoritos, la fuerza que tienen, como cazan animales, son mis favoritos y claro que cuando vi KFP por primera vez llegaron a gustarme más :)

**pabillidge90: **tratare de que no vaya muy rápido, más adelante irá un poco más lento :)

**Leonard Kenway: **Tus ideas me gustan, con respecto a la idea que me diste el capítulo anterior, pondré un poco, ya que bueno el regalo termina siendo otra cosa, pero tratare de cambiar un poco, ya que el capítulo ya anda terminado pero intentare cambiar un poco, ya que me gusto tu idea :)

**LiaEEG: **Jeje pues si, a veces viene y va muy cierto :) y pues la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, Zhang y Su tienen una relacion amorosa, luego se sabrá más adelante el porque. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

* * *

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

**─Mirarme a mí ─dijo Tigresa con cierta tristeza─ ¿Solo dime Po en que se fijaría en mí?**

** ─ ¿En ti? Que eres hermosa, lista, inteligente, la maestra más bárbara de toda China, como diría el ─dijo Víbora.**

** Tigresa tenía un signo de interrogación en su rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que un panda pensara eso de ella? No era posible, esa era la respuesta.**

** ─No, es un grave error ─Tigresa caminó por el salón─ él no piensa así de mí, soy una chica que parece…Chico, no soy nada femenina, detestó ponerme maquillaje, detesto usar kimonos, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.**

** Víbora siguió escuchando.**

** ─Además ─se detuvo para mirar a su amiga─ soy muy diferente, mi carácter es muy…Soy orgullosa a más no poder, además soy muy temperamental todo el tiempo.**

** ─ ¿Recuerdas que dije que habría alguien que te cambiaría? ─Pregunto Víbora.**

** ─Sí ─dijo Tigresa dudosamente.**

** ─Ese alguien es Po, y aunque no te des cuenta, él te ha cambiado poco a poco.**

* * *

**Bueno ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios de lo que opinan, ideas, dejen sus reviews.**

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo.**


	5. Chapter 5:

**Hola ¿Como están? He regresado, pues no ha pasado más de una semana (Eso creo) desde que dije que actualizaria el nuevo capítulo, he tenido muchos trabajos, tareas, examenes y como ya es el último parcial, ya casi acabando el semestre pues, es logico que pase esto jeje, bueno sin más preambulo los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece (exceptuando al personaje de Zhang), le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Negatividad**

_'Decimos que no creemos en el amor, pero en el fondo desearíamos que viniera alguien y nos hiciera cambiar de opinión'._

_Anónimo._

─Mirarme a mí ─dijo Tigresa con cierta tristeza─ ¿Solo dime Po en que se fijaría en mí?

─ ¿En ti? Que eres hermosa, lista, inteligente, la maestra más bárbara de toda China, como diría el ─dijo Víbora.

Tigresa tenía un signo de interrogación en su rostro, ¿Cómo era posible que un panda pensara eso de ella? No era posible, esa era la respuesta.

─No, es un grave error ─Tigresa caminó por el salón─ él no piensa así de mí, soy una chica que parece…Chico, no soy nada femenina, detestó ponerme maquillaje, detesto usar kimonos, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.

Víbora siguió escuchando.

─Además ─se detuvo para mirar a su amiga─ soy muy diferente, mi carácter es muy…Soy orgullosa a más no poder, además soy muy temperamental todo el tiempo.

─ ¿Recuerdas que dije que habría alguien que te cambiaría? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Sí ─dijo Tigresa dudosamente.

─Ese alguien es Po, y aunque no te des cuenta, él te ha cambiado poco a poco.

Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de eso antes? Nunca se distrae tan fácilmente, la razón por la que estaba callada era porque no soportaba el estar al lado de Po sin tratar que ponerse nerviosa.

─ ¿Crees que no lo note? ─Pregunto Víbora despertando a Tigresa de su trance.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─Pregunto ella.

─ ¿No me estas prestando atención? ─Víbora rodo los ojos─ ¿Crees que no noto como Po te mira? Sus ojos lo delatan, es increíble que no te des cuenta, hoy mientras lavabas los platos que usaste, él te miro de arriba hacia abajo, como apreciándote, mirando lo hermosa que eres.

─N-n-no lo note ─dijo nerviosa─ ¿Enserio me miro?

─Yo no miento Tigresa ─Víbora sonrió pícaramente.

─Eso no cambia nada ─dijo Tigresa rápidamente─ él no se fijaría, tal vez solo fue el momento…No lo sé.

─Tigresa ¡Entiende! ─Le exclamó Víbora ahora comenzando ella a impacientarse, pero comprendía a su amiga─ solo cuentas tus defectos, no cuentas las virtudes que tienes, te preocupas demasiado, estas siendo negativa y tu orgullo te está afectando, está tomando el control de ti, ¡Lo estas permitiendo!

─Tienes razón ─dijo la felina, fue a sentarse a las escaleras del salón─ tengo un orgullo bastante grande.

─Po haría lo que fuera por ti ─se acercó a ella, poniendo su cola sobre su hombro─ lo que fuera.

Tigresa la miró, ¿Y si tenía razón? Eso ella tendría que probarlo por sí misma.

* * *

Los chicos seguían a Po. Mono, Mantis y Grulla lo hacían sigilosamente, casi pareciendo espías detrás de uno de sus mejores amigos, Po estaba caminando casi por todo el Valle de la paz, había llegado a una florería, había muchas flores, extravagantes, multicolores, arreglos florales, todo, las rosas eran tan rojas y había otras de color rosa, blanco o azul, cualquiera de ellas sería perfecta, pero Tigresa era especial, parecía un novio buscando el regalo perfecto para su novia, pero él lo único que quería era una flor perfecta para ella, pensó que sería mejor buscarla por él mismo, buscar una flor hermosa pero sencilla, siempre recordaba que Tigresa no era de las chicas que aceptara un regalo tan grande o extravagante.

Se fue de la florería, recordó un árbol cerca del bosque que era perfecto para una flor de esas.

Siguió su camino y al llegar al bosque inmediatamente encontró la flor, era una flor hermosa de color morado, un morado intensó, podría ser una pasiflora o una orquídea tal vez, Po la tomo con cuidado, tomo la lista de su bolso trasero.

**Lista.**

**Una flor**

**Comida**

**Cena**

**Cita**

**Regalo sorpresa**

¿Regalo sorpresa? ¿Dónde conseguiría ese? Bien por ahora no importaba, así que lo que hizo fue tachar la flor de su lista y seguir el camino para hacer su plan.

Los tres furiosos machos lo siguieron, Po no era tonto, bueno en ocasiones lo era un poco pero esta vez no, había notado la presencia de los chicos, solo sonreía por lo bajo, esperando a que ellos cometieran un paso en falso y fingir la sorpresa de que ellos lo estaban siguiendo.

* * *

**Se que es un capítulo muy corto, pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, no pasara tampoco mucho tiempo.**

**Respondere reviews:**

**geraldCullenBlack-** Es muy bueno que seas sincera, a mi me gusta que la gente sea sincera así se que es lo que opinan al respecto, y pues no me gusta crear mucho OC ya que siento que se pierde mucho la esencia, pero crear unos pocos se me hace que esta bien ya que se tiene más trama y uno que otro antagonista en la historia, me alegra que te este gustando y de hecho me gustan mucho tus historias, de hecho ando esperando actualizacion de alguna de ellas, quiero decir que me gusta la trama de tus historias dejan demasiada intriga y me gustaria saber que pasa en ellas, y no te precoupes es normal tener mucha curiosidad, o también soy así, saludos también desde Mexico.

**AngieMorJim- **Jajaja, dejo con la intriga, me gusta hacer eso, pero en este capítulo se descubre cual es el plan de Po, y creeme tú tambien me caes muy bien y me alegra de que te este gustando. Saludos.

**hermano bee- **jeje me alegra que te este gustando, oye leí tus historias quiero decir que me gustan mucho y con respecto a la nueva historia que subiste tambien me ha gustado mucho, espero a que la sigas porque me muero de la intriga, y pues en unos capítulos no quiero rebelar mucho pero se da su cambio de imagen, me gusta mucho esa idea jeje, saludos.

**Leonard Kenway- **Hola, me sigue alegrando que te guste la historia, con la idea he puesto un poco, ya que como los capítulos ya estan hechos, pongo algunos pequeños fragmentos de tus ideas para que queden algo complementadas :) Saludos.

**princesa del kung fu- **De acuerdo, para buscarte y agregarte entonces.

**TiPofanforever- **Jeje si, pues así será, inolvidable :) Saludos

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, bueno aqui los avances del proximo capítulo. Ya saben, sugerencias, ideas, comentarios, criticas (constructivas), etc. Dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Avances del proximo capítulo:**

**Po se levantó por la mañana, el día pasado sus amigos habían hecho un movimiento en falso, así que Po fingió sorpresa al haberlos visto espiarlo a él, rio por lo bajo cuando vio sus caras, así que se controló, los demás después rieron.**

** Comenzó a reír tras lo de ayer, así que se reincorporo en la cama, ya que estaba a punto de caerse, vio la flor que se encontraba al otro lado de su cama en agua, sonrió, tenía planeado como la invitaría, pero al tercer día sería la sorpresa, la invitaría a una cena inolvidable que sería increíble, o eso pensaba él.**

** Miró la flor de nuevo, era un hecho, le gustaría, sería la mejor.**

** La puerta de su cuarto era tocada por una Tigresa, se podría ver su silueta al otro lado de la puerta, Po se levantó a abrir, al ver a la felina sonriente con un kimono rojo que dejaba ver sus curvas, el kimono era pegado a su cuerpo.**

** ─Ti-Tigresa ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Pregunto Po nervioso.**

** ─Solo vine a verte ─la felina entró al cuarto cerrando detrás de ella─ vine a ver a mi panda favorito.**

* * *

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿Como están? he estado mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ya estoy de vacaciones y tratare de actualizar seguido pero sin más preambulo los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece (exceptuando al personaje de Zhang), le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Día uno**

Po se levantó por la mañana, el día pasado sus amigos habían hecho un movimiento en falso, así que Po fingió sorpresa al haberlos visto espiarlo a él, rio por lo bajo cuando vio sus caras, así que se controló, los demás después rieron.

Comenzó a reír tras lo de ayer, así que se reincorporo en la cama, ya que estaba a punto de caerse, vio la flor que se encontraba al otro lado de su cama en agua, sonrió, tenía planeado como la invitaría, pero al tercer día sería la sorpresa, la invitaría a una cena inolvidable que sería increíble, o eso pensaba él.

Miró la flor de nuevo, era un hecho, le gustaría, sería la mejor.

La puerta de su cuarto era tocada por una Tigresa, se podría ver su silueta al otro lado de la puerta, Po se levantó a abrir, al ver a la felina sonriente con un kimono rojo que dejaba ver sus curvas, el kimono era pegado a su cuerpo.

─Ti-Tigresa ¿Qué haces aquí? ─Pregunto Po nervioso.

─Solo vine a verte ─la felina entró al cuarto cerrando detrás de ella─ vine a ver a mi panda favorito.

Ella se abalanzó hacía él, justo en ese momento…

El gong sonó y un panda cayó de la cama, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos ¿Soñó con Tigresa? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, la quería no podía mentir, él esperaba que el plan que tenía ideado funcionara, si no la vergüenza lo comería vivo.

* * *

Tigresa se levantaba había tenido un sueño extraño, miro la ventana, eran más de las ocho de la mañana, para especificar mejor, eran las diez de la mañana, ella nunca se levantaba a esas horas, Tigresa se sentía demasiado cansada, ese sueño extraño la tenía pensando, combinaba a Zhang y a Po, luchando ¿Por ella?

_Bien, ese sueño era demasiado extraño. _Pensó Tigresa.

Rápido salió de la cama, tomando otra vestimenta y una toalla para comenzar a bañarse, salió de la habitación rumbo al baño, al llegar cerró la puerta tras ella, se quitó su ropa, metiéndose a la ducha, el agua le recorría, se sentía relajada para comenzar un nuevo día ¿Qué haría hoy? La respuesta más obvia era entrenar, no podía durar un día sin entrenamiento, salió de la ducha y comenzó a cambiarse, se puso un chaleco diferente el día de hoy, tenía sus demás chalecos color rojo sucios, había olvidado lavarlos por completo, así que se puso otro chaleco de color muy diferente a lo que usaba habitualmente, con sus pantalones negros y una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura, salió un poco mojada del pelaje.

Siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina, todos ya se encontraban ahí, así que entro, todos la miraron extrañados, no traía su ropa normal de siempre, ahora traía un chaleco color blanco con el estampado de un dragón dorado con la flor de loto.

─ ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ─Pregunto ella.

─No ─dijo Grulla─ te ves…Diferente.

─ ¿Cambiaste tu chaleco? ─Pregunto Mono sorprendido.

─ ¿Por qué? ─Pregunto Mantis.

─Te ves hermosa ─dijo Po, de repente se cayó ya que eso se supone debería de haber estado en su mente y no afuera de ella─ lo siento ─dijo avergonzado.

─No te preocupes ─dijo la felina esbozando una pequeña sonrisa─ gracias ─se sonrojo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, no lo podían creer.

Po puso los platos en la mesa, haciendo que todos comenzaran a comer, Tigresa se sentó y Po también se sentó al lado de ella, comenzaron a comer.

Po comía rápidamente, Tigresa lo miró extrañada dejando a un lado su comida para ver al guerrero de blanco y negro.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

─Nada ─dijo Po con la boca llena─ tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

─ ¿Qué cosas? ─Pregunto Tigresa.

─Bajar al Valle ─dijo él.

Tigresa no dijo nada, siguió comiendo, Po sabía que era hora, tenía un plan para hoy, uno no arriesgado pero si agradable, le entregaría la flor.

─Tigresa ─la felina volteó─ tengo algo para ti ─se levantó de la silla saliendo de la cocina, ella miro extrañada, pensó que el panda estaba extraño hoy.

Él regresó, con las manos escondidas detrás de él.─ Cierra los ojos.

Ella miro para ambos lados, pero decidió hacer caso ¿Qué perdería? Cerró los ojos.

─Los puedes abrir ─ella los abrió, Po traía una flor de un color morado intensó, ella se sorprendió, sabía de qué flor se trataba, era su favorita, la que solo crecía al sur del Valle, sonrió levemente ante la sorpresa del panda─ tómala ─Po se la dio, ella extendió sus manos, tomándola con cuidado.

─Gra-gracias ─dijo nerviosa, se sentía extraña una vez más─ es hermosa ─sonrió y se sonrojo─ ¿Quién te dijo que era mi flor favorita?

─No lo sabía ─Tigresa solo rio, Po prosiguió─ quería conseguirte una sencilla pero que fuera muy bonita.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos por lo que estaban presenciando en ese momento, no lo podían creer, ¿Tigresa no decía nada? ¿No intentaba golpear al panda? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que tenían una sencilla pregunta y la única que lo sabía era Víbora.

Tigresa sentía que distintas emociones chocaban contra ella, sentía el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho, y en vez de mariposas en el estómago, sentía un panal lleno de abejas que amenazaban con picar con su aguijón, este sentimiento la estaba inundando de nuevo, ¿Po realmente se preocupaba por ella? Esa pregunta, ese simple cuestionamiento inundaba su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, cuando reacciono volvió a ver que los chicos la miraban extrañamente, se había sonrojado, se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas ardían, se avergonzó de ella misma por no haberse dado cuenta.

Víbora rio por lo bajo, estaba feliz, su mejor amiga se había enamorado al fin.

* * *

El panda llegó al restaurante de su papa, el Sr. Ping, si realmente necesitaba la mejor ayuda posible para ser una increíble cena, ese era el ganso, el mejor chef que había en el Valle, al entrar el guerrero de blanco y negro, todos lo saludaron, estaban contentos con el guerrero dragón, él era toda una celebridad, era increíble, el mejor.

El Sr. Ping vio a su hijo entrar al restaurante, corrió a abrazarlo, le dio los platos que recogía, caminaron a la pequeña cocina, abrieron la puerta y entraron, Po dejo los platos en el lavabo, volteó a ver a su padre, el ganso solo lo miraba.

─ ¿Ya comiste? ─Pregunto el Sr. Ping.

─Ya papa ─dijo Po─ acabo de hacer el desayuno en el palacio de jade.

─Bien ─el Sr. Ping comenzó a cortar verduras─ ¿Qué necesitas?

Po estaba completamente indeciso, ¿Decía o no decía? Su padre lo miró, intuía algo, pero esperó a que su hijo le dijera.

─Quiero saber si puedes cocinar para una pequeña…Cena ─dijo Po─ ¿Podrías?

─ ¿Qué clase de cena? ─Pregunto el Sr. Ping.

─Quiero invitar a Tigresa a salir, y en el tercer día de nuestro descanso la invitare ─cerró los ojos.

─Una cena ─el ganso se puso la mano en el mentón, comenzando a pensar─ bien ─sonrió.

─Gracias pa ─Po se puso feliz─ enserio gracias.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí el Tigre siberiano hacía una caminata larga junto a unas leopardos de las nieves, llamadas las "_damas de las sombras" _Su venía al frente con su paraguas al lado de Zhang, el tigre volteó hacia atrás, una leopardo más joven trato de caminar más rápido.

─Apresura el paso ─dijo Zhang─ necesito llegar cuanto antes.

─Trato de hacer lo que puedo ─dijo el leopardo de las nieves.

─Más vale que te muevas ─amenazo el tigre.

Su que escucho a Zhang, se puso frente a él para tratar de calmarlo.

─Será mejor que se calmen, tenemos un viaje muy largo.

─Un viaje de un día, tenemos que llegar al Valle de la paz ─dijo Zhang enojado.

─Llegaremos ─Su tomo la pata de Zhang.

El tigre siberiano apretó la pata de Su más fuerte, estaba enamorado de ella, no había duda alguna de ello, pero había prometido que se vengaría de la chica que lo hizo "_sufrir" _a él, que lo había mandado a la prisión de Cho-Gum, ella pagaría.

* * *

**Bueno hoy no podre responder a ningún review lo siento, pero respondere para el proximo, y tampoco podre dejar avance del siguiente capítulo, ando algo atareada así que apenas pude poner el capítulo de hoy, pero gracias por leerla.**

**Ya saben si hace falta algo, ideas, correcciones, no lo sé cualquier cosa dejenlo en sus reviews, consejos, etc.**

**Bueno quiero decirles que subire una historia nueva creo que el proximo mes más o menos, solo que no se el día, pero bueno seguire este también ya que fue la primer historia que subi, bueno.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holis, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que actualice la historia, bueno, los dejare con la historia :) disfrutenla**

**Disclaimer: **Kung fu panda no me pertenece (exceptuando al personaje de Zhang), le pertenece a dramworks, no hago esto por fines de lucro

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Día dos, la invitación.**

Las cosas en el Valle de la Paz seguían tranquilas, muy tranquilas, los chicos se encontraban en el restaurante del Sr. Ping comiendo, Po comenzó a hacer sus bromas, haciendo que los demás rieran, se notaba que ellos estaban disfrutando de aquellos días libres que el panda rojo les había otorgado.

La siguiente parte del plan de Po, consistía en invitarla a ella, la flor, la comida, la cena, ya estaba todo arreglado, solo tenía que invitarla y darle su regalo sorpresa.

El plan sería todo un éxito, además le servía de consuelo a ella para poder distraerse un poco, dejar el entrenamiento atrás y lograr divertirse, cosa que ella no hacía muy seguido.

Ya era demasiado tarde y la maestra del estilo tigre no se presentaba por ningún lado, había prometido que iría al restaurante del Sr. Ping a comer, Po no dudaba que estuviera entrenando, tendría que ir a averiguarlo, se levantó de la silla, dejando a los demás comer.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─Pregunto Grulla.

─Irá a buscar a su…Novia ─dijo Mantis riendo.

─No es mi novia chicos, solo somos amigos ─dijo Po, defendiéndose.

─Sí, amigos ─dijo Mono─ se nota.

─Chicos, déjenlo en paz ─dijo Víbora─ es obvio que aún no pasa nada.

─Exacto ─dijo Po sonriendo, sabiendo que su amiga lo había defendido…Eso fue hasta que reacciono─ ¡Víbora!

Todos rieron ante lo que Po dijo, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que su amiga había dicho, Po se apresuró para salir, no sin antes decirles que regresaba un poco más tarde.

Po se fue.

* * *

Tigresa meditaba en el árbol del durazno sagrado, sus agudas orejas detectaron el sonido de un panda observándola, sonrió por lo bajo, una pequeñísima sonrisa que no podía verse pero que ella estaba consciente de que la ponía sobre su rostro, el sonido volvió a escucharse, pero esta vez el panda cayó del árbol, casi encima de Tigresa, ella fue más rápida, levantándose del suelo y esquivando el gran aterrizaje del guerrero dragón.

─Nunca creí verte bajar así de un árbol ─dijo la felina, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

─Pues, no es la primera vez que bajo así de uno ─rio Po.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunto Tigresa.

─Bueno, venía a buscarte ─se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose─ prometiste que irías al restaurante de mi papa, pero no llegaste ─miro al suelo─ bueno, pensé que entrenabas, pero me doy cuenta ahora que no ─sonrió levantando la mirada─ quería preguntarte algo.

Po temblaba de temor, con miedo a que una increíble maestra como Tigresa, le dijera que no, a salir con él.

─Bien, pregunta ─sonrió ella.

─Pues ─respiro hondo─ quería invitarte mañana a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

Tigresa se quedó en shock, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco totalmente inesperado, respiro profundamente viendo al panda ¿Qué le diría? ¿Sí o no?

─Hum… ─Tigresa no sabía que responder─ ¿Salir? ¿Juntos?

─Hum… ─Po dudaba ahora─ sí, eso…Creo.

─Realmente… ─miro hacía Po y sonrió por lo bajo─ me gustaría.

─ ¡Genial! ─Exclamó Po feliz, cierta felina lo miró con una ceja arqueada─ Hum… ─comenzó a sentirse nervioso─ esto no es una, hum…Lo que…Parece.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunto ella confundida.

─Lo que quiero decir es que ─no quería Po arruinar nada, lo que él no sabía es que realmente lo estaba arruinando─ esto…No es una cita, para que no pienses mal ─dijo instantáneamente─ es para que te…Diviertas…Un poco. Como amigos.

─Oh ─eso fue lo único que Tigresa pudo decir, su voz estaba desapareciendo.

_'¿Creías que te invitaría como algo más?' _Le pregunto incrédulamente su subconsciente.

Ella sonrió, trato de hacerlo lo más convincente posible, dejando al panda solo en el árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, ella se alejó caminando lentamente.

* * *

_'¿Cómo pude creer que me invitaría como algo más? ¡Tan solo mírate! Es algo completamente estúpido e ilógico'._

Sus palabras le dieron tristeza y dolor, siguió caminando para llegar al bosque de bambú, ya no iría a comer con los demás. Aun así iría con Po, ya había dicho que sí.

Se inquietó al llegar al bosque, estaba incomoda, caminó sin rumbo por un momento, sintió pisadas de alguien detrás de ella, volteó rápidamente no encontró nada, respiró profundamente y siguió caminando sin rumbo definido, una rama se rompió al paso de alguien que no era el de ella, se asustó al instante ¿Cómo era posible que ella se asustara tan rápidamente? Se sintió intimidada, lo único que se le ocurrió en momento, fue correr.

Corría a cuatro patas por el bosque de bambú, al sentir que ya estaba lo más lejos posible subió a uno de los bambús lo más rápido que pudo.

Estando ya en la parte más alta trato de observar con determinación que la había seguido, no había nadie, volteó para todos lados, no había rastro de nadie.

Bajo con cuidado del bambú, sintió el haber pisado algo suave, quito su pata rápido, pudo ver una flor de color roja y rosa por la parte baja de los pétalos.

Tigresa la tomo con cuidado, mirándola, sintiendo con delicadeza aquella hermosa flor, pero a la vez tan misteriosa y tan…atemorizante a la vez. Cerró los ojos, no lo podía creer, no podía ser posible, eso era completamente imposible e irónico, el único que alguna vez pudo haberle dado una flor así era…Zhang.

* * *

Víbora serpenteo hasta el bosque de bambú, había buscado a la felina por cualquier lado del palacio de jade, su cuarto, el salón de los héroes, el salón de entrenamiento, en el durazno de la sabiduría celestial. Más no la había encontrado, ahora que se encontraba por el bosque de bambú ya se hacía la idea que la pudiera encontrar por ahí.

La encontró a ella mirando al suelo, con una flor entre sus manos, reptó hasta ella, al momento de llegar, Tigresa levantó la mirada rápidamente asustada.

Víbora que miró la flor, se espantó un poco, esa flor era…

─ ¿Por qué la sacaste del recinto? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Y-y-yo ─Tigresa tartamudeaba─ no la saque, estaba aquí, llegó por si sola.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién venías?

─Estoy sola ─dijo Tigresa alterándose─ venían siguiéndome, no sé quién y cuando baje del bambú pise esto ─le enseño la flor─ es la misma flor que me dio Zhang.

─Tigresa, no te asustes ─dijo la serpiente─ solo ha sido una simple coincidencia por favor, además no creo que solo estés preocupada por eso ¿O sí?

La felina asintió.

─Y bien ¿Qué es? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Po me invito a salir ─soltó.

─ ¿Estas feliz? ─Pregunto intrigada la serpiente.

─No ─dijo Tigresa, su semblante cambió a tristeza.

─Hum… ─Víbora estaba confundida─ debes estarme bromeando ¿Cierto? Te invitó a salir se supone, deberías estar feliz.

─Pues sí ─dijo Tigresa con la voz triste─ se supone, pero él dijo que solo iríamos como amigos.

─ ¿Eso te preocupa? ─Pregunto Víbora.

─Claro que me preocupa, él no siente lo mismo, no seré correspondida.

* * *

Nadie estaba tan seguro de lo que pasaría, pero él sabía que la tendría en su poder…

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, se que es algo corto, pero el proximo será un poco más largo. Bueno antes de continuar respondiendo los reviews, ¿Recuerdan que les había comentado sobre un fic nuevo para este mes? Pienso subirlo pero este fic será... (redoble de tambores)... Rated M, he visto muchos y veo que a muchos les gusta los fics de ese tipo de genero, lo estoy haciendo así que ¿Les parece que lo suba mañana? (Tratare de hacerlo ya que ultimamente aunque sean vacaciones he estado algo ocupada) Aunque tampoco descuidare este ya que pues es mi primer fic y bueno... **

**Reviews:**

**Anonimo.-**Me alegra que te este gustando, la respuesta a tu pregunta las damas de la sombra las estoy retomando de acuerdo a cuando comenzaron a hacer un equipo osea que aun no se separan. Así que, siguen juntas.

**Pumpkin kuro.-** Me alegra que también te este gustando mucho la historia, tratare de no tardar demasiado tiempo en seguirla.

**Yushi Lucile and Agatha.-**Pues eso se descubrira más adelante, especificamente el proximo capítulo, me alegra que te siga gustando y respondiendo tu pregunta de la vez pasada pues elijo los libros me gusta leer demasiado, también me agradan los video juegos pero solo los juego de vez en cuando.

**Pabilidge90.-**Tratare de que no me deje la inspiración y la batalla será buena, lo prometo.

**AngieMorJim.-**Sí, buscara la venganza, y sobre tu pregunta sí, de hecho le dio la flor frente a todos los demás, saludos.

**geraldCullenBlack.-**Gracias :) me alegra que te este gustando.

**Leonard Kenway.-**Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, con tu idea vere que puedo hacer, tratare de tomarla en cuenta y tratar de ponerla un poco más adelante.

* * *

**En el proximo capítulo.-**

Vio todo lo que tenía guardado, aquellas notas, aquellas flores, aquellos simples detalles, miro el _pequeño mundo biológico _que había alrededor de la flor, lo quitó pero se sorprendió al ver que aquella flor no estaba ahí, la busco por todas partes, no estaba a menos que…

Busco por su pantalón, tenía guardada una, era la misma flor que había visto en el bosque de bambú.

_'Imposible'. _Pensó la felina. '_No es…'_

**Se despide BrisTigressandPo.**


End file.
